Sworn enemies
by girlfriend1213
Summary: This is a story of brooke and lucas but in this they dont know each other and they're families are like in mortal combat not some si-fi story
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is like my first story like ever so respond and tell me if I should continue and if I should change anything xoxo amelia

Prologue

Brooke Davis woke up with the sun light blinding her. Her head pounding as she tried to remember the events of last night. The last thing she remembered was Haley, Peyton, and her at "Tric" drinking. She layed quietly on her bed trying to remember what happened. " We were drinking" Brooke thought aloud, "Umm, then we saw those guy, but who were .."

"Hey babe, who are you talking to."

"Woo, who you are?" she said pulling the sheets up over her body looking at the man standing in her room wearing nothing but a towel.

He just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't remember last night at all do you?" He said more seriously

"No, but I'm wishing I could"

"Me too"

"Wait you don't remember anything either" Brooke said confused

"No, not much just little bits."

He waited for her to respond but she just sat there looking confused and very hung-over.

"Why don't we start with names" he decided to break the silence.

"I'm Brooke Davis, you?" she asked

"Me, Lucas Lucas Scott."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Wait you're a Scott." She said standing up to get dressed

"Ya and you're a Davis, you got a problem with it." He said walking to the side of her bed where his clothes were.

"Ya our parents companies are in like mortal combat, if they caught us together…" the fact was she couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen.

"They would what take away your precious allowance, send you to some boarding school in Paris. Trust me whatever they do to you doesn't even compare to what mine have done to me." At this point he didn't want to talk to her anymore he just wanted to go home and sleep of his major hangover.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked curiously

"It's none of you business ok, just stay out of it!"

"Ok I didn't mean…"

"I don't want to hear it ok, I'm just going to leave." If he was to stay any longer he would of reached his limit and go off on her.

LUCAS'S APARTMENT

Lucas walked into his apartment and headed straight for his room. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. While he laid down trying to fall asleep he thought about the question Brooke had asked him about his parents. He could help but remember how his dad had forced him and his brother Nathan to join the business. His dad is also an abusive drunk. His mother left when he was young and who could really blame her. He heard a knock at the door interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want." He said opening the door

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

TRIC

"Hey Brooke!" yelled Payton as Brooke walked in.

"Hey how have you been?"

"Good. I'd like to ask you then same question, what happened to you last night. One minute we were doing shots and the next me and Haley couldn't find you anywhere." Peyton asked curiously

"Nothing happened I was just really tired so I called a cab and went home." truthfully Brooke didn't even know what happened so she lied.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure you were fine." Peyton was relived she thought that Brooke might of done something stupid. Haley, Brooke and her were like sisters and they always watched out for each other.

Brooke felt bad about lying to Peyton but she had to, what would Peyton think of her if she told the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

LUCAS"S APARTMENT

After fighting with his father, Lucas was reluctantly got dressed to go to the office to fill out some dumb ass paper work. He couldn't believe that his father could show up like that and make him go to the office. Why couldn't he just do it himself he was still the head of the company. Not paying attention he ran into the nightstand beside his bed.

"Fuck!" he yelled in pain and frustration

"Dude what's up with you." Nathan said half laughing

"Nothing, ok and what the hell do you want."

"Our jackass of a father sent me down here to tell you to get to the office." Nathan resented his father he made his mother leave. He never met her and probably never would and for that he could never ever forgive him.

"God! What is so important that he has to have me there immediately?" Lucas was so frustrated he was the older son and everything was almost always dumped on him.

"Dude…" Nathan started to say

"No, it's ok just go and tell him I'll be there as soon as possible ok." Lucas interrupted

"He won't like that you know."

"I know and I'm sure I'm going to hear about it when I get there but I have nothing else to say to him. He's not worth the time

BROOKE"S APARTMENT

When Brooke got to her apartment she couldn't help but feel bad. One, she had lied to her best friend. Two she had obviously slept with some guy she wasn't supposed to. Then there was three, the look Lucas had when she asked about his parents mad here wanted to comfort him as best as she could but she couldn't. She was the kind of girl to help someone when they needed it. But now she couldn't as much as she wanted to. It killed her to see someone hurt like that. But she couldn't


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Scott Corp.

"What is so important that I had to rush down here" Lucas said walking into the office

"I wouldn't say rushed" Dan said in his usual arrogant tone

"You know what dad…! Never mind it's not worth it. What do you need?"

"I'm taking a trip for a few weeks and…"

"Thank the Lord." He interrupted

"And I need you to look after things while I'm gone" Dan said ignoring his son

"Fine what ever gets you to leave." Lucas loved when his father was out on a business trip. He was 'free' for the short time he was gone. Well as free as he could get his father was the bastered Dan Scott

Davis House

"Hey Brooke" Brooke's cousin said tauntingly

"Do you need something?"

"Ya I wanted to know who that guy was"

"What?" Brooke was confused

"You know the guy of slept over last night." Brooke hated when her cousin messed with her like that. Brooke knew she wasn't serious and that she just liked messing with her but it still bothered Brooke.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There was no guy over here." Did her cousin really know or was she just messing with her head like she always did.

"Of course you do it sounded like he rocked your world, I just wanted his number."

"I never had a guy over ok. I think you should leave now."

"Fine but I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Whatever" Brooke told her cousin as she left the room.

Brooke thought to herself. 'Oh my god she can't find out. If she does she'll tell my mom and dad and I'll be killed. I need to make sure nobody saw Lucas.


	5. authors note

Sorry about the long wait. I'll update a lot sooner this time. My chapters are getting longer as I get more ideas. But thanks for the feedback it helps a lot.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: I know it is super short but it's somewhat good and the next chapter is much longer and is really good. So it will all come in good time.

**Chapter 4**

Brooke had to take a walk to clear her head. 'There is no way she could find out. She wasn't all that smart and never kept her word.' Brooke continued walking until she looked up and noticed she was at 'Scott Corp.' Brooke thought to herself, 'Maybe I should go talk to Lucas. I'll have to eventually. But someone could see her. I think I'll just…'

"Um hi…" Brooke heard a voice say behind her say interrupting her thoughts

Brooke turned around "Hi um…" She couldn't get any other words out. She had never paid attention till now but now that she had she realized that Lucas was really handsome and that was something she couldn't and didn't want to notice.

"Did you need something?" Lucas asked confused

"Um not really I just wanted to ask you something."

Lucas waited a few short seconds before he said something. "So what's the question?"

"Oh cousin knows about a guy being in my room and I just wanted to know is anyone saw yo as you left?"

"No. I cant think of anyone who would have seen me."

"Ok good." Brooke said in relief

"But I don't think that is what you came here for." Lucas said teasing Brooke

"Really? What do you think I came here for?" Brooke said somewhat confused

"I think you came to see me because you like me." Lucas didn't know for sure, actually not at all if it was true but he had fun messing with her

"Oh really you think so" Brooke knew that it was true but she would never admit that especially not to Lucas

"Ya I do."

"Well then sense you know me so well what do you think I'm going to do next."

"This." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke in for one of the most passionate kiss he had ever resived


	7. authors note 2

authors note:

Ok so it might be a little while before I get the next chapter up. But it will be up most likely some time today I reread everything I wrote and decided to change some things.


End file.
